The present invention relates to a combination partition wall panel which can be quickly set up at the job site subject to as desired.
According to conventional methods, it is inconvenient to set up a partition wall in a room or building. Further, when a partition wall is set up in a room or building, it cannot be quickly dismounted. In case the design of the partition wall has to be changed, the partition wall may have to be destroyed.